Peace, Love, and Understanding
by Shikazu Nara
Summary: Shikamaru thinks going to his Senior Prom is a waste of time. Will he change his mind? Read to find out! Rated M for language and violence later on. First-Fic!


A/N: Yo! How's it going? Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy. Review please! I need the constructive criticism!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. (Or Magic: the Gathering cause I mention it in this chapter. :P)

Chapter 1: Beginning of an Odd Day

It's the start of another Friday in Konoha. Shikamaru Nara, a senior at Konoha High, is found sleeping quite soundly in his bed. His alarm clock goes off and he promptly knocks it off his bedside table, as per his usual waking ritual. Of course his mother, Mrs. Yoshino Nara, had other things in store for him...

"SHIKAMARU NARA IF YOU DON'T GET UP THIS INSTANT I'M COMING UP THERE!" Yoshino screamed. (Why must she do this every morning?) Shikamaru thought. "I'M UP!" he replied while slowly climbing out of bed. After getting ready for yet another boring day of school, Shikamaru went downstairs to eat breakfast. "Good morning, mother." (You troublesome bitch...) Shikamaru thought to himself while greeting his mom. "Good morning, dear. Now eat you breakfast before you're late." "Yeah, yeah..." he replied. "So when are you going to take Ino on a date? I'm telling you she would make a good wife one day." "Ugh... She doesn't like me like that, how many times do I have to remind you! I don't see her like that anyways!" Shikamaru exclaimed agitated and gets up after eating. "I'm leaving now. Bye, ma." Shikamaru says and heads to his car.

As he gets into the car, his phone rings. (Damn it...) "*sigh* What is it Ino?" "Hey Shikamaru! Are you on your way to come get us?" Ino Yamanaka asked. "I'm on the way now." he states as he starts his car. "So when are you or Sakura going to get your driver's license?" "SHUT UP!" she exclaims and hangs up on him. "Works every time." Chouji Akimichi said as he got into his best friend's car. "Morning Chouji. So how's the new house?" Shikamaru inquired as he started heading to Ino and Sakura's house. "Great! I still can't believe my dad was able to get the place next to your house!" he said as he opened a bag of chips. "So are you going to ask Ino to go to the prom?" "Shikamaru! That's not for two months!" "So? It's troublesome, so get it over with." "Oh yeah? Well then who are you gonna ask?" "I'm not going. It's pointless. Just a waste of time and money." Shikamaru blandly replied.

He honks the horn as he pulls up to Ino and Sakura's house. "Do you have to fucking honk?" Ino yelled as she got into the back seat with Sakura Haruno following behind her. "Well it's easier and less troublesome than having to knock on the door." "Hmph!" Ino pouted and Sakura giggled. (Huh? What was that about?) Shikamaru thought. "So how are you doing in Anko-sensei's class, Ino?" Chouji asked nervously. "Ugh, don't even get me started! That science project is giving me hell!" "I said I would help you with it!" Sakura replied. "Yeah, but you make it too complicated... Sorry, Sakura." "I could help you... If you want." Chouji said while slightly blushing. "Would you really? Thanks Chouji, you the best! Unlike the two brainiacs..." "Troublesome woman. I don't have to give you a ride in the morning if you're just going to insult us." "Jeez, lighten up Shikamaru! I'm just kidding!" "Whatever. Oh _great_, we're here." Shikamaru says with as much sarcasm as he could. "Well I guess I'll see you guys later!" Sakura says as she gets out of the car and runs up to the school. Shikamaru turns off his car and locks the doors as the other two head up to the school.

Shikamaru heads up to the library to use the internet before classes start. (What was up with Sakura earlier?) Shikamaru wondered as he was checking for the next "Magic: the Gathering" tournament. As he was doing so he overheard Hinata talking to Sakura and Temari. "So w-who are you go-going to the p-prom with Sakura?" Hinata asked. "Would you stop the stuttering? You haven't done that in years!" Temari said while she started to laugh. "I haven't really thought about it." Sakura replied while looking up at the ceiling. "Shikamaru, you can stop eavesdropping now." she replied while shooting a glance at him. "Then maybe you shouldn't sit next to my usual computer. It's not eavesdropping if I was hear first. Anyways, I'll see you in third hour Sakura." he replied calmly as he left while sneaking a glance at Sakura. Sakura noticed this and quickly raised her book. (What was that all about?) he thought as the first bell rang.

Shikamaru walked into his first hour class, Math of Finance, and sat at his table with Neji Hyuga and Gaara no Sabaku as the tardy bell rang. "Good Morning, Shikamaru." Neji welcomed. "Hn." Gaara gave his usual welcome. "Hey, guys. Any idea what were doing today?" "Nothing as usual." Neji replied. "... Hey, Shikamaru?" Gaara asked. Gaara didn't usually talk much, but it was always something important when he spoke up. "What's on your mind, Gaara?" "Someone asked me to go to dinner with them, and I'm not sure what to do..." This shocked both Shikamaru and Neji. "Well, shit I don't know. I've never been on a date either." "You're kidding, right Nara? You've never had a girlfriend?" Neji asked astounded. "Nope, so what?" "You don't know what you're missing out on. Gaara just be yourself and you should be fine." "So who asked you?" Shikamaru inquired. "... Matsuri..." "I have her in my third hour." Shikamaru recalled. "Would you give her this for me?" Gaara asked Shikamaru while handing him a note. "Ugh, it's troublesome, but since it's for a friend why not?" he replied while taking the note.

The bell rang and Shikamaru started heading to his second hour; Weight Training with Guy-sensei. (Why is this a required class?) Shikamaru mentally questioned himself as Kiba Inuzuka, Kankuro no Sabaku, Rock Lee, and Naruto Uzumaki trample past him. "Hey, Shikamaru!" Naruto shouted. "Ugh, do you four _EVER_ get tired?" "Of course not my youthful friend!" Lee never missed a que. "Alright, everyone!" Guy-sensei shouted as class began. "Today we're gonna do 500 laps! Starting now!" he ordered. (Well at least I get a chance to think.) Shikamaru thought. Although he is extremely lazy, Shikamaru can be fast if he needs to and finishes Guy-sensei's assignment as the bell rings. (Thank Kami!) he thinks as he grabs his bag. On his way to his third hour he sees Hinata fainting after Naruto asked her to go on a date with him. (Today is very odd... First Sakura is acting weird, Gaara gets asked out on a date, and Naruto actually asks Hinata to go to the movies... Man, this is troublesome... Maybe Neji's right... Maybe I should ask HER out...)

Shikamaru is sitting in his third hour when he snaps back to reality. "Oh, Gaara wanted me to give this to you, Matsuri." Shikamaru said as he turned to the table behind him and gave her the note. "Gaara? Really?" she asked excitedly. "So what did he say?" Ten Ten asked? "He's... He's gonna pick me up at 8..." Matsuri said before she, like Hinata, fainted from disbelieve. Sasuke Uchiha shook his head in disgust. "Tch. Fan girls..." he muttered. Shino Aburame, who sits with Sauske just ignored him as usual. Shikamaru slammed his head on his table as Sakura came into the classroom. "Shikamaru are you alright?" she asked as she sat down and class began. He lifted his head. "Guy-sensei ran us ragged last hour." Sakura suddenly giggled. "Huh? What? What's so funny?" he asked confused. "This." she replied as she took the sheet of paper that was stuck to his forehead and gave it to him. Shikamaru slightly blushed. "Oh. Heh. How'd that get there?" he said jokingly. Sakura started to laugh, but kept quite so Kurenai-sensei wouldn't get on to her. "So how has your day been so far?" Shikamaru wrote down on a sheet of paper. "Good, and you?" she wrote back. "Odd." "Why's that?" "Just noticing things. Naruto asked out Hinata and Matsuri has a date with Gaara." "Really?" "Yeah. Funny thing though. Neji thought I have had a girlfriend before. It shocked him so bad it looked like he was gonna shit himself." "You haven't? I thought you and Ino had a thing last year..." Sakura wrote and blushed slightly. "What the Military Ball thing? No that was just as friends. You going to it this year or are you bailing like last year?" "Bail!" "I figured..." Shikamaru wrote and looked at the clock. (I have to go soon to catch the Tech bus... Might as well... What's the worst that could happen?) he thought and blushed slightly. "Looks like you have to go in a minute, lucky!" Sakura wrote. "Yeah... Hey, Sakura?" Shikamaru wrote. "Yes? What is it?" "Would... Would you be my girlfriend?" Shikamaru wrote down. Sakura looked at him in shock. She blushed deeply and wrote "I would love that..." Shikamaru smiled after he read that. "I guess I'll see you after school." he said. "Bye, Shikamaru." She said as he went to the front of the school to wait with Chouji. "So how has your day been Shikamaru?" Chouji asks his long time friend. "Well, You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you..."

A/N: Shikazu here. Tell me what you think. Give me reviews please!


End file.
